1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-crosslinkable latex polymer and a method for making the same, more particularly to a self-crosslinkable latex polymer having a polymer chain and a plurality of peroxide functional groups bonded to the polymer chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,576 discloses a conventional process of producing conjugated diene copolymer. The method includes copolymerizing a monomer mixture of butadiene and acrylonitrile in the presence of a bifunctional peroxide or a bifunctional peroxycarbonate under a temperature ranging from 40 to 130° C. The bifunctional peroxide and the bifunctional peroxycarbonate serving as a polymerization initiator are used for the purpose of increasing the average molecular weight of the conjugated diene copolymer without decreasing the polymerization temperature or the amount of the initiator as normally done in conventional processes. The copolymerization illustrated in the Examples of the aforesaid patent is carried out at a temperature ranging from 60 to 105° C., which is sufficient to convert two functional groups (R—O—O—C) of the bifunctional peroxide or the two functional groups (R—O—O—(COO)) of the bifunctional peroxycarbonate into free radicals. As such, the conjugated diene copolymer thus formed is unlikely to become self-crosslikable.
The whole disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,576 is incorporated herein by reference.